ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
Synopsis Ryouko Ookami came to this town with no one to trust or believe in her, but a visit from a little red riding hood gave her the real friendship she had always dreamed of. If Ryoshi is willing to work as hard as Ringo. He may earn that trust as well. Summary One find Sunday morning, while Ringo is cleaning their room, Ryouko tells her that she's going to the gym. Ringo tells her that she's going to make her favorite beef steak but upon Ryouko's response and leaving the area, she realize she's not on her usual self probably because of meeting Shiro during the Onigashima assault. Not only that Ryoushi too feels a bit down while thinking about the incident at the riverbank. Ryoushi then calls Ringo and intends to talk to Ryouko but decides to ask Ringo to meet him at the cafe. Upon meeting each other, Ryoushi tells Ringo that he realize that Shiro is the cause of Ryouko's past and might have some relationship with each other and ask Ringo to tell him about her past. But Ringo refuse, keeping her promise and only says that he should ask Ryouko himself and reminds him that if he's strong enough to protect her she'll eventually open up. After returning back to their dorm, Ringo looks at her photo album of her and Ryouko in middle school; remembering the first time she meets with her. Back at the gym, Kumada, the training instructor and also a good friend of Ringo know something is wrong with her as she's training non-stop and intend to ask Ringo to take her back. However Ryouko shrugs off that there's nothing wrong, remembering the time how Ringo gets into her life. During middle school, a school teacher as her to pass the vaccination form to Ookami Ryouko in her room. Ringo was quite happy to do her a favor but her friends tells her that she's scary and doesn't talk to people ever since she transfers to this school. Ringo noted that she looks like a gang leader as her friends wishes good luck to her. When arriving to her room in a dormitory, she checks if she's in but oddly surprise that the door isn't lock. She decides to check and notice her book and Ryouko at bed. Ringo realize that she has a high fever and a cold and decides to help her until she seems to hear her crying saying to believe her and ask not to leave her. Ringo eventually treats her fever. Eventually she was find and sees Ringo; telling her reason to be hear. Ringo was suppose to pass her the form but as soon she tells her to get out, Ringo refuses as she's still sick and decides to cook porridge for her even surprising her as she calls her a friend. After her meal, she shrugs off the fact she's not her friend but Ringo was stubborn to bother about it. Give up, Ryouko leaves it be thinking she leaves her alone tomorrow and says thanks for the porridge since it is delicious. However ever since she treats her, Ringo doesn't seem to leave Ryouko out of sight everyday even going as far as to change seats near her. Ringo even follows her to the gym as her training instructor, Kumada teaches Ryouko of her fighting skills. After returning from a gym, they witness a boy being beaten up by some delinquents as Ryouko quickly rushes to save him. Although the boy manages to escape, she gets beaten up but was saved by Ringo's quick thinking. After treating her wounds, Ryouko finally snaps as she had it with her consistently sticking to her like she knows her even telling her to leave. Ringo decides to tell her that she heard her in her sleep when she was sick. Ryouko denies it but Ringo continues telling her that she knows that she's actually pretending to be tough and strong but deep inside her heart is someone who needs to be on her side and wanted to be protected. She even mention that she too has the same problem only both shares a different way in dealing it. While Ringo keeps smiling, Ryouko keeps this in burden from her past. The only thing that Ringo wants to see is the real Ryouko and makes a promise to her she will never betray her or leave her side to protect her. Ryouko finally broke into tears after Ringo hugs her knowing Ringo's kind intentions as Ringo finally 'tames her'. The following day, Ringo moves into her room and both tells about their past. Ryouko was happy that Ringo believes her story and this is how they becomes close friends. Ryoushi was thinking to himself and remembers the time he moves into high school and can't socialize with other students. He wishes to idolize that person, hoping to be a better person. And then this is when he sees Ryouko. He heard bad rumors about her but ever since he sees Ringo together with her, he sees a different side of her. He even starts spying (well...stalking) on her seeing a kinder side. When he heard they join the Otogi Bank, he even witness her battle between a delinquent and wasn't even brave enough to protect her (although he did saves her without her knowing it.) So that night as Ryouko leaves the gym, Ryoushi rush towards her and confess her love to her again and swear she'll protects her with her life. Yamada and his friends starts teasing her upon seeing his love confession, which Ryouko tells them to shut up, beat Ryoushi and leaves in embarrassment. That night, Ringo realize that Ryouko's attitude has return back to herself realizing Ryoushi did in fact helps her out during dinner. She even teases her to tell the truth about what happen just today. Category:Episodes